prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (August 17, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 10, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 24, 2012 }} Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) August 17, 2012 Super Viernes show featured twelve matches wrestling matches in total and hosted the first qualifying block of the 2012 Campeon Universal Del CMLL Tournament where eight of CMLL's reigning champions would face off for a spot in the final match of the tournament. The tournament itself contained 7 matches and an additional seeding Battle royal match, used to determine the match-ups in the tournament. The order of elimination determined who would face off against each other and when – the first two wrestlers eliminated would face off, then the next two and the next two, with the final two men in the ring facing off in the last of the opening round matches. The show featured four additional matches, including a main event Singles match between Mr. Niebla and Volador, Jr. playing off their developing scripted feud that had started a few weeks earlier. Event In the opening match the CMLL World Mini-Estrella Champion Pequeño Olímpico and the Distrito Federal Lightweight Champion Demus 3:16 formed a formidable team and proved to be too much for Aereo and Astral who lost two falls to one when Demus and Pequeño Olímpico won the first and the last fall. Rey Cometa had back up in for the form of the holders of the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship, Fuego and Stuka, Jr. in his ongoing battle with Puma King. Up until this point in time Puma King had used underhanded tactics to gain him several victories over his rival and was looking forward to doing the same on this night as he teamed up with La Fiebre Amarilla ("The Yellow Fever") consisting of Namajague and Okumura. The underhanded tactics actually cost Puma King's team the first fall as they were disqualified for cheating. The second match saw Puma King continue to gain an unfair advantage, only for Rey Cometa to use the La Casita roll-up move on Tiger King and defeated him to take the match two falls to none. Following the match Rey Cometa challenged Tiger King to put his mask on the line in a Luchas de Apuestas at a future date. Puma King sarcastically accepted, but only if it could take place in an empty arena, a ploy to get out out of the match. The third match of the evening the "New Era" Místico teamed up with CMLL World Tag Team Champion Diamante Azul and Valiente as they took on Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Los Hijos del Averno (Ephesto and Mephisto) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match. Místico kept his undefeated streak alive as he was not the wrestler defeated when Los Hijos took the first fall of the match, nor was he involved in the second fall when his team evened the match between them at one fall a piece. The third fall saw El Nuevo Principle de Plata y Oro ("The New Prince of Silver and Gold") force Mephisto to submit as he applied an armscissors. One source commented that La Nuevo Era Místico put on "a great fight" while focusing primarily on Mephisto Following the third match Averno, Mephisto and Ephesto introduced the crowd to Alejandra Orozco, Germán Sánchez and Iván García, three Mexican Olympic medal winners from the 2012 Olympic Games. During their presentation Germán Sánchez climbed the ropes in the ring and bounced on them, a gesture that was appreciated by the fans in attendance. Universal Championship: Block A CMLL started the 2012 Campeon Universal Del CMLL Tournament with a seeding Battle royal, a method they commonly use to determine the match ups and order of first round matches in most of their tournaments. In order to qualify for the Campeon Universal tournament a wrestler must hold a CMLL promoted or CMLL recognized championship at the time the tournament starts. Block A consisted of the following champions: The battle royal saw Atlantis and Negro Casas as the last to wrestlers in the ring, meaning that they would face off in the last of the four first round matches that immediately followed the Battle Royal. The first round matches were all quick, under or around four minutes per match. In the first round Máscara Dorada defeated Black Warrior, El Terrible defeated Mr. Águila, Rush defeated Rey Bucanero and in the final first round match Atlantis defeated Negro Casas. The second round matches were a bit longer, but still relatively short compared to non-tournament matches. In the second round El Terrible defeated Máscara Dorada and Rush defeated Atlantis, which meant that the long time rivals El Terrible and Rush would meet in the semi-final match. The semi-finals match was longer and also more intense as the long-standing rivalry made both men work extra hard to gain the upper hand. El Terrible took the victory and the spot in the final and then made a challenge to Rush to put his hair on the line in a Luchas de Apuestas ("Bet Match") against El Terrible. Rush accepted the challenge and was subsequently attacked by El Terrible's teammate Rey Bucanero, who hit Rush over the head with a steel folding chair. Following the attack Rush, emphasizing the effects of the attack, was taken out of the arena on a stretch. Main Event The Main Event was a continuation of a storyline that had gotten very heated, very quickly as Volador, Jr. and Mr. Niebla faced off in a singles match between the two. In previous weeks the two had fought, tearing at each other's masks, brutalizing each other whenever they got the chance and this match was no different than this. The action even included Mije and Zacarias, the Mascotas (little people in brightly colored costumes) as both Mije and Zacarias interfered in the match and tried to gain an advantage for their side. In the third and deciding fall Volador, Jr. pulled Mr. Niebla's mask off, hoping to gain an advantage by the distraction, but Mr. Niebla had prepared for such a ploy and had his face wrapped in bandages under the mask so his bare face was not exposed. When the referee caught Volador, Jr. with Mr. Niebla's mask in his hands he immediately called for the disqualification as it is illegal to take an opponent's mask off under Lucha Libre rules. For the third week in a row Volador, Jr. challenged Mr. Niebla to a mask vs. mask match and for the third week in a row Mr. Niebla decline the challenge, stating Volador, Jr. was not worthy of it. Results ; ; *Demus 3:16 and Pequeño Olímpico defeated Aereo and Astral 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Fuego, Rey Cometa and Stuka, Jr. defeated La Fiebre Amarilla (Namajague and Okumura) and Puma King 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Diamante Azul, Místico II and Valiente defeated Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Los Hijos del Averno (Ephesto and Mephisto) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Atlantis and Negro Casas defeated Black Warrior, El Terrible, Máscara Dorada, Mr. Águila, Rey Bucanero and Rush in a 'Campeon Universal Del CMLL'' 2012 Seeding Battle royal *Máscara Dorada defeated Black Warrior in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match *El Terrible defeated Mr. Águila in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match *Rush defeated Rey Bucanero in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match *Atlantis defeated Negro Casas in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match *El Terrible defeated Máscara Dorada in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Quarter Final Match *Rush defeated Atlantis in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Quarter Final Match *El Terrible defeated Rush in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament Semi Final Match *Mr. Niebla defeated Volador, Jr. 2-1 by disqualification in a Two Out Of Three Falls Match External links * Results Category:2012 events